Dorenar
=History= "You're completely, utterly, and wholely useless. Now get out of my sight." These are the words Dorenar often heard from his own father. It was no wonder, though, seeing as Lel'quinar was the head of the Silverardor household (a family famous for producing talented fire mages) and his oldest son showed no interest in magic what so ever. From a young age Dorenar liked to sneak around, looking for interesting corners of Silvermoon to explore, and odd knick-knacks and trinkets that others had thrown away. His room was full of found treasures as a teenager. He didn't dislike magic, it just made him bored. He didn't care of he could burn down an enemy in their tracks with the flick of a wrist. He didn't care about killing at all, in fact. He wanted to see things, and collect things. It was the thrill of exploration that interested him. This was in direct conflict with his father's wishes, and the two constantly butted heads for years. The only thing that kept Dorenar sticking around Silvermoon for as long as he did was his beloved older sister: Kesallara. However she left for Dalaran with her son, Kel'rinar, after a time, and Dorenar saw little of her. Around this time he decided to take a shot at becoming a Ranger, thinking that it would be the best opportunity to both explore, as well as gain some recognition from his family. He was sorely mistaken, and as soon as Lel'quinar got word of Dorenar's decision, he was written out of the inheritance of the Silverardor household and family fortune. Sick of this sort of treatment, Dor packed his things and left Silvermoon altogether. He didn't see a single member of his family for years until he heard word that Kesallara had fallen ill. He rushed to Dalaran to be by her side for the last few weeks of her life. Her eventual death was a hard blow to him, and made him realize that maybe he shouldn't alienate his family quite so much. He made a trip back to Silvermoon, finding that Lel'quinar had passed away, and that the household had been passed on to the youngest child, and Dor's younger brother: Dan'senar. This was unfortunate since Dan'senar was almost exactly like Lel'quinar had been, strictly demanding that the family retain their magic heritage. The siblings clashed immediately, and if it had not been for the intervention of Dathenar, Dan'senar's oldest son, the brothers may have resorted to a fist fight. Dorenar left the Silverardor house once more, completely disgusted. However, he took a slight interest in his nephew, Dathenar, and decided to get to know the boy. Quickly the two became good friends, and Dorenar made frequent trips back to Silvermoon to secretly visit his favorite nephew. Time went by, and eventually the well-known tragedy befell Silvermoon. Dorenar was away from the city at the time, yet he still felt the destruction of the Sunwell, and the emptiness it left inside him. Confused and distraught, he made his way back. There he found Dathenar, and learned that the two of them were the only two known living members of the Silverardor family left. Although he'd been written out of the family inheritance so long ago, Dorenar nonetheless took charge. Together he and Dathenar repaired the damage to the family house. From there, Dorenar declared Dathenar officially to be the new head of the household, giving the young elf the fortune, the house, and everything in it. Something surprising showed up on the doorstep a few months later. Kel'rinar, Dorenar's other nephew, wanted to live with them in Silvermoon once more. Dor was willing to accept the young mage, but when Kel realized that the entire family was dead (and that Dathenar was the new head of the house), his temper flared and he said horrible things to Dor and Dath. Furious at the young elf's selfish and bratty behavior, Dor kicked Kel out and exiled him from the household. Since then Dorenar has returned to his wandering ways, only returning to Silvermoon now and again to check up on how Dathenar is doing. Although he has now settled down enough to happily live with his love in a small cottage in Winterspring.